1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to restraint apparatus and methods, and, more particularly, apparatus and methods for securing items to vehicles or trailers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various restraints have been developed to secure cargo for transport. These restraints typically include hooks attached to one or more ends of a line. The hook may then secured through a fitting on the trailer, pallet, truck bed or elsewhere. The line is passed over or through the cargo or otherwise cooperates with the cargo to secure the cargo at a desired location. The second end of the line is secured to a second fitting, typically positioned on an opposite side of the cargo from the first fitting. The line is then drawn taut to hold the cargo in place between the two fittings. Depending on the nature of the cargo, a plurality of such restraint devices may be positioned about the cargo to secure the cargo at a desired location.
A hook is commonly configured in a “J” shape or in a “U” shape with the line secured to the top of the long arm of the “J” or to the top of one of the arms of the “U.” These shapes are open so that a fitting that is received by such a hook is only partly surrounded by the hook. When a tension is applied to the line, the lower aspect of the “J” or “U” shaped hook is then drawn against the fitting so that the hook and the attached line are secured to the fitting. However, before the line is drawn taut, there is a tendency for the hook to slip out of the fitting through the open end, for example, through open portion of the hook between the short end and the long end of the “J” or the open end of the “U”.
This tendency for the hook to slip out of the fitting when the line has slack can make it difficult for a person acting alone to secure the cargo. For example, while the person is passing the line over the cargo or securing the line to a second fitting opposite the first fitting, the hook falls out of the first fitting. The person then must go back and replace the hook through the first fitting and otherwise attempt to keep the line secured to the fittings before the line is drawn tight. Only when the line is actually drawn tight are the traditional hooks secured to the fittings. The wasted effort can be frustrating and time consuming for the users. Further, these tendencies of traditional hooks in the workplace can decrease the productivity in the workplace. Accordingly, a need exists for a hook with a reduced tendency to slip out of the fitting when the line has slack.
In addition, the traditional hooks can potentially unhook from a fitting as the cargo is subjected to various forces during transport. This tendency is exacerbated when the cargo that is compressed or has components which are compressed when secured with a tie-down. For example, motorcycles and ATVs have shocks that typically compress when they are secured to a trailer with a tie-down. The shocks may further compresses when the trailer is pulled over bumps. This compression may loosen the tension on the line and the hooks of the tie-down which can result one or more of the hooks slipping off of the fitting to which they are secured. If one or more of the hooks come off, there is a significant chance the motorcycles and ATVs will come off the trailer. Accordingly, additional needs exist for hooks with a reduced tendency to slip out of the fitting when the line goes slack.
Various carabineers and other spring loaded devices are also available. These mechanisms can freeze up, jam, or otherwise fail. These devices can be awkward to use particularly in cold weather when the user may be wearing mittens or gloves. Also, these devices may require are relatively complex to manufacture with corresponding expense. These costs must then be passed on to the consumer. Accordingly, a need exists for a hook with a reduced tendency to slip out of the fitting that may be manufactured cheaply and efficiently.